Systems that provide haptic effects to users in conjunction with visual and/or audio content are known. It is generally understood that a haptic effect may enhance one or more aspects of the experience of the users associated with the content. Conventional haptic systems generally provide a stimulus only in the form of a mechanical vibration, which may limit the system's interaction with the user.